A Lost Cause
by MEOW-I-am-a-cat
Summary: A short fic about Leo and Calypso. It's after midnight and I got an idea. Will be multi-chapter, but I don't intend it to be very long.
1. Chapter 1: I promised!

**Hey, so, basically, it's late, I have to be up in 6 hours, I can't sleep, so that means, PERCY JACKSON FANFIC TIME!**

* * *

"Leo, it's a lost cause!" Percy says for the millionth time. "No one gets back!"

"I don't _care_!" I shout. "There _has_ to be a way! Somehow..."

"It's been how long?" Piper butts in.

"Almost a year," I admit.

"Then it's probably too late. Trust me, my mom's the love goddess. I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Besides, isn't there something about 'never finding the island again' or whatever?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"Leo. Give it a rest."

"But Piper!"

"No."

"I was raised with the idea that if I tried hard enough, I could build anything. I spent almost all my time on that island trying to get off, but now that I'm here, I'm just gonna spend my time trying to get back there."

"Trying, and _failing_."

"Listen here, I only came back to finish the stupid quest because I knew you would fail without me, okay?! Upon my leave, I promised I'd be back! And if you made a promise to the _love of your life_, you'd follow through with it, right?!"

"'Love of your life?' Really, Leo? How long were you even _there_?"

"I dunno, time's different there."

"Leo," Percy says, "you're not getting back to her island. And it won't even matter. I mean, look at me. In a few years, you won't care anymore. It'll just be some old adventure. A little vacation from some quest."

"Percy, she loved you! She was cursed to spend eternity alone, loving people she can't stay with! And I love her back! I _wanted_ to stay with her! Didn't you? Didn't you love her? Didn't you want to stay?"

"Don't you answer that!" Annabeth shouts from across the room.

"Truth is," Percy tells me, "yes. I did. But I got over it. And you will too, if you give up your stupid dream of getting back there. It's impossible."

"_Nothing_ is impossible," I retort. "If there's a will, there's a way, and I _definitely_ have the will."

I storm off, leaving my friends shaking their heads and facepalming after me. But I don't care. I made a promise. And I intend to follow through with that promise.

* * *

**So, I know it's kinda short, but, I'm getting a bit tired, and I want the next part to be a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

_Calypso,_

_I miss you. I wish I could be with you. But sadly, there is the magic of the gods forcing us apart. I will find a way. I promise._

_-Leo_

_Calypso,_

_They say it's a lost cause... I don't believe them. They all tell me to forget it, to forget _you_, but I cannot. They do not believe me when I tell them it is true love. They say I am mistaken. Even Percy. He says he's gotten over you. That you don't really matter to him anymore. But I'm pretty sure he still has some of your moonlace growing. Do you miss him sometimes? I know you love me, just as I love you, but do you ever get over past heroes? I would imagine if you hear of their passing, you might give up, but what about those still alive? Do you wait in hope for each one? Or is it just me? Or have you given up on me, too, after all this time, with still nothing?_

_-Leo_

_Calypso,_

_Are you getting my letters? I don't know of any other way to get them to you, so I send them to Hermes and through a couple extra offerings at meals and hope that persuades him. I haven't heard back from you. Is Hermes not getting the letters to you, or is he not letting any letters come back? Are you available to Iris-Message, or have the gods restricted that, too?_

_-Leo_

* * *

_Leo,_

_I read your letters, I promise. The problem is that I am forbidden all contact with the mortal world, unless it is another hero sent to punish me further. It is part of my punishment. I am sorry. I write back to every single letter I receive. But they never get sent._

_To answer your questions, I do sometimes pine over heroes who have come and gone. Usually when I meet someone new, though, I get over the last one. I currently have eyes only for you, Leo. Though I am happy to hear some of my island was planted elsewhere. I have not given up hope! Stay strong, and keep working. I await your return._

_I am sorry to say you will not hear from me soon, but do not fret! Keep working, always. The only reason you are finally hearing from me is because I have pleaded with Hermes, and, if you are reading this, he has luckily relented. I hope to see you soon, though, so we may talk in person._

_-Calypso_

* * *

_Calypso,_

_Thank you! You lifted my spirits and helped me continue! Thanks. I'm glad you read these. It makes me feel closer to you. I'll keep trying. Hopefully one day, we will be reunited._

_-Leo_

* * *

**Big thanks go out to salehadian, who favourited and followed just 8 minutes after uploading, and PreciousAlyssa who followed too! Be like salehadian and PreciousAlyssa and favourite and follow, and don't forget to review! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Curse you!

"Leo! Ugh!" I scream in frustration. "Why must you take so long?"

I kick at a rock in anger. All that happens is a sharp pain floods through my foot.

"Argh!"

Why should I be stuck on this stupid island? I never really did anything wrong. Those stupid gods are just so judgemental and too quick to dish out punishments.

"I curse you, idiot gods of Olympus!" I shout to the sky. "Why am I even here?! Practically everyone else got a second chance! But me? _No!_ Who ever thought of giving the poor little nymph Calypso a second chance? _No one!_ You trust all these other people! Because they got a second chance! But I never _got_ a chance to redeem myself! Not that I even _need_ redemption! I never did anything wrong!"

"Tsk, tsk, little Calypso." I spin around to face the speaker behind me. "You really shouldn't curse us like that, or I might just stop coming to deliver those little love notes for you."

"Hermes," I mutter. "So kind of you to join me."

"You should start being more grateful that you at least _have_ and island, and we didn't just dump you into the ocean to drown!"

"Oh, my island is a _gift_, now, is it?" I spat back at the god. "I'd say drowning would be _much_ better than _this_ torture. At least then I'd get to _die_ rather than e forced to fall _helplessly_ in love!"

"Fair enough. But just death isn't a very good punishment, now, is it?"

"_Punishment for WHAT?!_" I roar. "_What on EARTH did I EVER do you you?! What did I do to deserve this?! What?!_ **_WHAT DID I DO_**?!"**  
**

"Oh, you know. Of course you do. Now shut up about it, nymph."

"Why should I?" I taunt.

"I am a _god_!" he shouts. "My powers are _far_ superior to what yours will _ever_ be! And I demand _respect_!"

"Well you're looking for it in the wrong place, because I don't care!"

"Have fun not caring, then. And have fun not reading anything from your 'boyfriend' too. Goodbye, Calypso."

I gasp, and lung to grab him, but Hermes poofs off back to wherever he came from before I can grab a hold.

"Curse you!" I scream, and spit out the sand I swallowed in my dive for the stupid god.

I sit on the rock I kicked earlier and lay my head in my hands. Tears begin to fall from my eyes, slowly at first, but then more quickly, and they turn into heavy sobs.

"Oh, Leo," I sob. "Please hurry. I miss you."


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

**Thank you for the reviews! My only wish was that you weren't guests so it would be much easier to find you! But still, thanks so much! Everyone else who's reading; REVIEW! They make me so happy! :D**

**Dance4Ever: I understand how you feel about stories not getting updated for a while. If I ever do that, just know, I will NEVER abandon a fanfic without telling everyone reading in an AN (as if I would abandon one anyway!). It's usually because I get writer's block now and then.  
Player8888: Sorry, the chapter just felt like it was finished there for me. I'm continuing now, though, and I hope you like it!  
Guest: Thank you! I just like the ship and got inspiration, so I wrote!**

**Also, I'm gonna label to POV's now just for convenience. I also might be throwing in a few more POV's. Maybe. And, if you hadn't figured it out, ch 1 was Leo, ch 2 was kinda both, and ch 3 was Calypso.**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

"Calypso! Calypso!"

I raise my head to a faint shout in the distance. The voice... It seems familiar...

I look out to sea.

"Calypso! Calypso!" the voice continues to shout. Where have I heard it...?

"Hello?" I call back. "Who's there?"

I stand in the surf, the small waves nipping at the hem of my dress. I lift up the skirt and wade farther.

"Calypso! Calypso!" I stop, pondering, and try to place the voice. Then it hits me - _Leo_!

"Leo!" I shout. "Where are you? Leo!"

I remember something suddenly, and splash back through the crystal waters and grab my latest letter. I scrawl at the bottom, "_P.S. I heard you,_" stuff it into a glass bottle, and throw it out to sea, far enough that the waves will carry it to him.

"I love you!" I shout out to the water, hoping he will hear me.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Guys! Guys!" I shout as I run into where everyone was hanging out together. "Guess what!"

Hazel is the first to respond.

"I'm guessing you made some progress with Calypso? You've been gone for a while."

"Nah," Jason disagrees. "He probably didn't."

"Hey!" I shout at him. "You'll be surprised to know, Hazel's right!"

"Then sit down and tell us!" Hazel ushers me to a chair.

"Yeah, I gotta hear this one," Percy adds in.

I sit and begin.

"Okay, so, as you guys know, I was working on the boat, and I wanted to test it out. So, I set off. You guys remember that, right? A few days ago. So I was sailing, I dunno how long, really, and I see this island. And it's all tropical and stuff, white sand beach, exactly like Calypso's."

"You seriously think you got back there?" Percy asks. "Gods, Leo, didn't she tell you no one gets back? Just give it up already."

"Fine," I say dejectedly. "Thanks for being so supportive." I sulk out, my right hand clenched around the neck of the bottle I had entered with.

I wander back to Bunker 9, and am at the edge of the woods when I hear a shout behind me.

"Leo! Wait!"

I turn to see Hazel following me. "What?" I ask bitterly. "Come to tell me my hopes and dreams aren't possible?"

"No. I was wondering why you had that bottle, actually," she says, pointing to my hand.

"Oh, this?" I raise it up. "It's nothing," I shrug.

"No, it's not. You wouldn't've brought it with you if it was 'nothing.' What is it?"

I turn the bottle over, dropping out the piece of paper tucked inside. "I saw it by the island," I say. "Just floating in the water.

"'_Leo,_

_If you were to see this, you would know where most of my letters go when Hermes declines my requests to send my replies. Of course, now, there is no Hermes to decline my wish. We had a row, and he has not come since. I have not heard from you in so long, but I have no doubt you are writing. I miss you so much. Please hurry. It gets lonely here._

_-Calypso_

_P.S. I heard you'_"

Hazel reads the letter aloud. I gasp at the last line. _I heard you_.

"I _thought_ I heard something!" I exclaim. "I'm getting closer!"


	5. Chapter 5: Please

**Leo's POV**

"Please, Percy!" I plead. "I need some!"

"What for? Calypso?"

I hesitate. "Well... Yes."

"Gods, Leo, how many times do I have to tell you? You _aren't_ getting back -"

"I already got close -"

"You don't even know if it was her island -"

"I saw it -"

"There are tons of islands -"

"I heard her!"

Percy is speechless. He has no rebuttal now.

"You... You could've imagined it," he says lamely.

"Just give me the moonlace," I instruct him.

"Why should I? How does it even help you?"

"Honestly, I dunno. But, last time, I had some with me. Just a bit. But I still came close. Please, Percy. I need it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Leo, you have an unhealthy obsession with this. Think of this as an intervention." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No. It's not unhealthy! It's called _love_." He rolls his eyes. "Percy," I continue, "why did you follow Annabeth into Tartarus?"

"Because..." his voice trails off. He refuses to answer.

"Because you love her," I answer for him. "And you couldn't bear to leave her alone down there. So you fell, too."

"Leo -"

"Percy. Listen to me. I just need a bit more. Just enough to get me there."

"Will I ever see you again if I give it to you?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

He is silent. I know he doesn't want to lose his best friend.

"Percy, please."

He hesitates still.

"Please," I say once more.

"Let me think about it," he says, leaving me standing alone.

* * *

**I had a bit of trouble with this one; I just didn't like how it was coming out. But I hope you like it. And, I know it's short. I'm getting close to the end and I'm not exactly sure how to wrap it up. Remember, I really love reviews! How about you leave in that review box whether you want Leo to stay with Calypso on her island, or come back alone, or come back with Calypso, whatever. However you want it to end, tell me, and I might just take the one with the most votes as the ending. If you really want it, I could maybe make a bunch of different endings with the top, say, five endings, and you read yours. Maybe. Just maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tragic

**Calypso's POV**

"You and your little boyfriend are so cute, you know?"

I curse under my breath and spin around. _What was with these gods and randomly appearing behind me?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question the love goddess.

"Oh, just the tragedy of it all," Aphrodite responds.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

She looks shocked. Actually shocked. Like she has forgotten I am stuck on an island. In the middle of nowhere. With no contact to anyone. Whatsoever.

"You don't know? Oh, of course you wouldn't! No one would ever tell a poor, unfortunate soul like yourself. No one would ever want to help a trapped nymph like yourself, poor soul. Well, no one except me, that is. And that's only because I absolutely _love_ a good, tragic love story. I just don't want you to suffer more than the fates require you to. I always pitied you. A nymph whose life is my favourite thing; that tragic love story."

"What do you mean by 'tragic?'"

"Oh, you and what's-his-name -"

"Leo."

"Yes, you and Leo -" She is cut off by a rumble of thunder. We look up to the sky. There has never been so much as even a light sprinkle on Ogygia. What could be going on? Could the island's magic be failing? Might I perhaps be able to find my way back to the real world?

"Hmph." Aphrodite breaks the silence. "I guess I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I demand.

"How your latest story is so utterly tragic, of course. You really should be following the conversation. Well, if I can't tell you any more, I suppose I have no reason to stick around."

"Wait! Why can't you tell me?"

"Zeus likes to keep the mortals ignorant. Sad, really. I so wanted to inform you of the terrors ahead."

"But I'm not mortal," I point out, looking for even the tiniest loophole.

"Oh, fine, _everyone who isn't a god_. Better? Specific enough? Goodbye, Calypso!" Before I can stop her, she's vanished.

I sigh. Why do they have to be so cryptic all the time?

* * *

**I'm still looking for those suggestions on how you want it to end! If I don't get any soon, I'll just have to follow through with my current plan!**


	7. Chapter 7: Back

**Calypso's POV**

I wait. And I watch. Each day and each night. I sit on the shore. The water splashes up onto my feet. I dig my toes into the sand. But my eyes never stray from the horizon.

I begin to think it's too late. That it's just a lost cause. That he's given up. And that I should, too. But I don't want to. I don't want to give up. I've spent thousands of years hoping before. Why should I give up now, after such a short period of time? So I do not give up. And I am sure he hasn't either.

* * *

I feel sleepy. I begin to doze off. My eyes begin to close, but I force them open. I do not want to miss anything. I hear something. A shout. Maybe it is just my tiredness. But maybe it is real.

"Hello?" I call out, my voice hoarse from having gone days without a proper meal. I struggle to my feet and stumble into the water on weak legs. "Is someone out there?"

I am weak and tired. I cannot stay awake much longer. But I must. I wade out farther into the sea, but only until the water reached my knees and the small waves soak my entire legs. It is as I strain my eyes to see to the horizon that I spot something. A glimmer of hope swells inside me. A mast hovers over the horizon. It is small, like that which is on Ogygia's return boat.

"Calypso! I'm back!" I hear. That is all I need. I know now.

"Leo!" I shout back. I collapse into the ocean with exhaustion, my cheeks stained with tears of joy. I drift off, my body's need for refreshment overwhelming my heart's need to see my love again. As I lose consciousness, I hear him calling my name, his voice becoming more and more panicked with each passing second. I hear the splash of his arms paddling frantically to go faster. Just before my head falls under he is there, his arms encircled around me, lifting me up. His shouts seem distant to my tired ears.

"So... sleepy," I mutter.

"Then rest," he whispers in my ear.

I fall asleep to his lips against mine, and a smile dancing upon my lips.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream

**Calypso's POV**

The goddess stands before me once again. She sighs.

"Silly little girl. You never learn, do you? No one can come back for you."

"Where am I?" I demand.

"A dream. My only way of contacting you right now. Anyway, no one comes back to your island."

"Why not? Leo made it."

She sighs again. "My dear, sweet child. Does the word 'tragic' mean nothing to you? The Fates simply won't have it! No one can return and live."

"B-but... _He got here!_" I shout. "They would've stopped him!"

"Not necessarily. The Fates have a strange way of doing things. And those things _must_ be done perfectly. Properly. And Leo's fate involves _you_."

"How? His life has already been influenced by me. The entire last year he spent searching."

"Again, the Fates' work must be perfect. Someone has to die, they die. And if they _have_ to die in a certain place or way, they do."

"But why Leo?"

"The only one who ever loved you back. It's sad. But true. Think of it as just another little punishment."

"Punishment for _what_?" I demand. I am getting sick of these stupid gods thinking I deserve punishment.

"You _know_ already," she responds. She waves her hand and she becomes blurry. Her image begins to fade as I start to regain consciousness. "Just remember: his fate is sealed. There is nothing you can do," she tells me as I wake.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. I am in my cave. In my bedroom. Leo lies beside me on my bed. I shake him awake and shout his name.

"Calypso," he says. "What is it?"

I stare into his eyes, not wanting to let go, to let him die.

"What?" he asks again. "Why did you wake me up?"

I take a deep breath. "You're going to die," I whisper.

"What'd you say?"

I repeat the sentence, my voice barely louder this time.

"Calypso... It sounds like you're saying I'm going to die."

I bite my lip and look down. He gasps.

"No. No, I can't. I just found you again. I can't! Who told you this?"

"Aphrodite," I squeak out. "In my dream."

"No, we can stop it. Why am I going to die?"

"Because you got back here. It's not allowed. The Fates won't have it."

"No. They would've stopped me!"

"They cannot interfere. Just carry out your fate. And by overpowering Ogygia's magic, you sealed your fate. I'm sorry. You have to go."

"Why? If I'm going to die, at least I can spend my last moments with he girl I love!"

"If you leave now, there may be a chance you could live. Besides, I don't want to see you die."

"No. I won't leave. I didn't go through all this work for nothing."

I reach my hand up to his face. I lean in close and kiss him softly. "Please," I whisper against his lips. "Please." I open my eyes. He is gone. A tear slides down my cheek. I am not sure if it be of joy or sadness.

* * *

**We're getting really close to the end, sorry! Next chapter will be the last. I know, it's sad. I hate to see it come to a close, but, it must.**

**By the way, I've been making quite a few references lately. (Ch. 6, here, and next chapter will have more) If you can figure out what it is, you can have a medal. Happy hunting!**


	9. Chapter 9: Murder and Suicide

**I'm back. For the last time. It feels so sad. I plan out the ends of stories in my head right when I get the idea for the opening, but now that I'm here at the end, I just don't want to leave you all! But, thanks to all the people who reviewed along the way! Maybe I'll have some other idea for a PJO fanfic someday, and you can read that one... Someday...**

**Also, an immense thank you to DanCeLaUgHLovE, for being my biggest reviewer! They asked me to read their story, BFFs With The Son of Death, and I thought it was pretty good, so you might want to give it a shot. If you want it, the link is: s/10030878/1/BFFs-With-the-Son-of-Death**

**NOTE: Currently this story has a K rating. I would like to inform you now, this chapter does have death, so I feel like it's more of a K+, but the ending feels like more than that. It's not like the deaths are really super graphic or anything, but I'll put a short summary at the end of the chapter so you can judge for yourself whether or not you want to read.**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

"What are you doing back here?" I question Aphrodite, who has appeared yet again.

"I just wanted to let you know: You can't change a thing, Calypso." Her voice is softer this time, gentler. As if she is sad.

"What do you mean?"

"You think you are important. That your life matters. But your entire existence is trite. You are unneeded. Disposable. You can't make a difference once someone's fate is decided."

I let out a gasp in realization. "No," I utter.

Aphrodite's eyes are filled with sorrow. She nods her head. "Yes."

"No. No!_ No! _It can't _be_!" I sob.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No! I don't believe you!"

"What must I do, then, to make you understand?"

I take a deep breath. "Show me. Please. I want to see how he died."

Her lips press into a thin line as she considers it. "Okay," she relents, and waves her hand.

A picture of the calm, clear waters around Ogygia appears. Leo's boat is softly pushed by the currents. In a flash, the air around him grows dark. The waters turn rough and black. A flash lights up the sky above him. Lightning. No storm has ever grazed even the waters surrounding my island. I suppose the Fates do what they want. They must have power to overrule any magic that stands in their way. Leo struggles, but his small raft is no match for the strong, vigorous waves pushing against him. A bolt of lightning strikes the thin mast. The sail catches fire. He has two options: jump off and drown, or stay on and be burned, then jump off and drown. But he has no time to choose. A massive swell rose up and crashed down, slamming into Leo's body, knocking him off into the raging sea. He tries to stay afloat, but the waves keep crashing over him, pushing him further and further under. And then, the waves stop. The sky brightens. The waters are restored to their usual clear and calm state. The only thing different from the normal is the body. _Leo's_ body. It floats, face down, gently bobbing.

I cry. I sob. I weep. I collapse and cry for my lost love. A hand is laid on my shoulder. I throw it off and stare up into the face of the goddess.

"_NO!_" I shout.

"I'm sorry, Calypso."

"No! You aren't! You don't care! You've never even lost anyone you've loved!"

I run outside and climb to the top of the cliff that overlooks the sea beneath it. I hear Aphrodite following me. I step up to the edge and look over.

"Stop!" she shouts behind me. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do," I tell her. "I can't love another. I'll just be stuck here forever. With no one. I have no purpose. You said it yourself; My existence is trite. I am unneeded. I am disposable. I am unimportant. I can die. I am a lost cause."

With that, I fling myself off the cliff. A loud _crack_ fills the air as my body hits the rocks at the bottom. My blood stains the stone. I wish that my blood could stay here forever. That my island could stay here forever. Maybe a sailor will come across it by accident, and someone will know. But as my spirit leaves my body forever, my flesh disappears with the island, and, hopefully, Leo's body, too.

* * *

**So, the summary is: Calypso is shown Leo's death, and she jumps off a cliff. I know, it's pretty sad. You can see both deaths probably just where you are reading this. So, if suicide or death or that stuff triggers you, sorry, you might not want to read.**


	10. Chapter 10: Forever

** HAHAHAHA! I bet you thought I wouldn't give them a happy ending, didn't you! Well I'm ****_back_****! I feel like Sherlock or Moriarty (sorry, Sherlock spoilers if you haven't seen season 3 yet). No, I wouldn't leave off on both them dying! I was going to... You better thank me for making them live! Or, well, continue on.**

* * *

**Calypso's POV**

The Underworld. Never in my life, er, well, _after_life, had I thought I'd see this place.

I look around the Fields of Asphodel at all the confused faces surrounding me. I am probably the only one here who can remember who they were in life. Probably one last curse from the gods.

I know the people here are confused. That they have no idea who they are or where they are. That they wouldn't recognize anyone from life. But I still search. I search for the one face that ever mattered to me.

I wander. I wander for what feels like forever. It feels like years have gone by, and I am just wandering. Maybe he got into Elysium. Or maybe he's just off somewhere across Asphodel. Maybe I'll never see him again.

I am about to give up hope. Then, I see it. _His_ face. Leo's.

I rush up to him. I look into his eyes. But he doesn't see me. I dont' know what he sees, but it isn't me.

"Leo," I whisper, as I touch my hand to his ghostly face. "It's me. Calypso. Your girlfriend."

I think my words will bring him back. I am mistaken. I take a deep breath. There is one more thing I can try. I send a silent prayer to Aphrodite, asking for once, just once, if I could have a happy ending. Just a happy ending. That's all I ask for. I hold his face in my hands. I bring him closer to me. I close my eyes and press my lips against his. I hope it will work. His skin feels more solid. His arms wrap around me. He reacts to the kiss. I smile, and he smiles. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

"Thank you," I say. "For waking up."

* * *

"A tragic love story." That is the best way to describe my life. But tragic love stories can have happy endings, too. Even if I'm stuck in Asphodel, I'm still happy. And all because I never gave up. Because true love is _never_ a lost cause.


End file.
